warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Sandsturm
'''Sandsturm' (Original: Sandstorm) ist eine helle, gelbbraune Kätzin mit kaum sichtbaren dunklen Streifen, einem glatten Fell , blassgrünen Augen und einem kantigen Gesicht. Auftritte Staffel 1 ''In die Wildnis Sandpfote ist sehr gut mit Borkenpfote befreundet, allerdings nicht mit Feuerpfote, Graupfote und Rabenpfote. Im Gegenteil: Sie verhält sich ihnen gegen über sehr abweisend und angeberisch, vor allem Feuerpfote gegenüber, da sie sich, wie die meisten Clan-Katzen, über seine Herkunft als Hauskätzchen beschwert. Als sie Feuerpfote zum ersten Mal trifft, beschwert sie sich, weil sie ihren Bau nicht mit einem Hauskätzchen teilen will. Feuer und Eis Anfangs ist sie immer noch Weißpelz' Schülerin, wird dann aber nach dem Kampf an der Schlucht und wegen Feuerherz' Bekräftigung zusammen mit Borkenpelz zur Kriegerin Sandsturm ernannt. Ihre Beziehung mit ihm flaut ab. Feuerherz und sie kommen sich näher, als dieser sie im Kampf gegen eine FlussClan-Patrouille vor dem Fall in die Schlucht bewahrt, ab dort an ist sie in Feuerherz verliebt, will dies aber nicht zeigen. Geheimnis des Waldes Sandsturm erwischt Graustreif und Feuerherz dabei, wie die beiden Rabenpfote besuchen wollen. Sie lügen Sandsturm an und sagen sie gehen jagen. Sandsturm erzählt die Geschichte Tigerkralle, der scheint das mit der Jagd jedoch nicht zu glauben. Sandsturm verhält sich ziemlich feindselig gegenüber Graustreif als sie erfährt, dass er und Silberfluss zusammen Junge bekommen haben. Sie ist eine der wenigen, die Feuerherz später zu seiner neuen Stellung als zweiter Anführer gratuliert. Vor dem Sturm Am Anfang des Buches wird sie eher selten erwähnt. Nachdem Wolkenpfote in einen Zweibeinernest gefangen genommen wurde, half sie Feuerherz seinen Schüler aus den Fängen der Zweibeiner zu befreien, dank Rabenpfote der ihnen gezeigt hat wo Wolkenpfote ist. Zuvor traute sie Rabenpfote aber nicht und als die Hunde sie angriffen, befürchtete sie, dass Rabenpfote ihnen eine Falle gestellt hatte. Sie ist etwas enttäuscht als Borkenpelz und Dunkelstreif Schüler bekommen und sie nicht. Als im Wald das Feuer ausbricht hilft sie den anderen Katzen über den Fluss um vor den Flammen zu fliehen. Als dann später herauskam, dass Gelbzahn bei dem Feuer ums Leben kam hat sie Rußpelz getröstet. Sie und Feuerherz kommen sich immer näher, obwohl sie sich häufig streiten. Gefährliche Spuren Als Blaustern den WindClan beschuldigt Beute zu stehlen, ist sie gegen Feuerherz' Plan sich mit dem WindClan beim Baumgeviert zu treffen. Dieser Streit prägt sich noch aus, als Feuerherz Farnpelz und nicht sie zu Bernsteinpfotes Mentor macht, weil er sie vor Tigerstern schützen will. Die Situation bessert sich, als sie sich gegenseitig ihre Liebe gestehen. Langschweif hatte berichtet, dass sich eine Hundemeute in der Höhle bei den Schlagenfelsen aufhält und während einer Patrouille entdecken sie, dass Tigerstern eine Spur aus toten Kaninchen bis zum DonnerClan-Lager gelegt hat, um die Hunde dorthin zu locken. Darauf wollen sie die Meute vom Lager in die Schlucht locken, um das Lager und den Clan zu schützen. An dieser Aktion beteiligt sich Sandsturm ebenfalls. Stunde der Finsternis Als Feuerherz Anführer wird, befindet sie sich kurzzeitig in einem Konflikt, da ihre Beziehung zu Feuerstern wegen dessen höheren Ranges schwierig ist. Dieses Hindernis ist aber später für beide nicht mehr von Bedeutung. Special Adventure Feuersterns Mission Als sie mit Feuerstern auf der Suche nach dem WolkenClan ist, fängt Sandsturm an, Feuersterns Liebe in Frage zu stellen, da sie glaubt, dass er lieber Tüpfelblatt an seiner Seite hätte, doch später erscheint Tüpfelblatt ihr und Feuerstern und erklärt Sandsturm ihre und Feuersterns Beziehung. Sandsturm versteht und sieht Tüpfelblatt nicht mehr als Bedrohung. Als Feuerstern aufgeben will, weil sich die WolkenClan-Katzen verstreut hatten, ist sie dagegen. Tüpfelblatt erklärt ihr, dass die Wurzeln der Große Klette ein gutes Heilmittel gegen Rattenbisse sind, denn Flickenfuß wurde auf einer Patrouille von den Ratten angegriffen und Sandsturm wusste nicht, was zu tun war. Als sie die Ratten angreifen geht Sandsturm auch mit. Sie muss sich entscheiden, ob sie Feuerstern oder Regenpelz rettet und entscheidet sich für Feuerstern. Man sieht Feuerstern am Ende des Buches zu ihr in die Kinderstube kommen, da sie zusammen zwei Junge bekommen haben: Eichhornjunges und Blattjunges. thumb Staffel 2 Mitternacht Am Anfang des Buches wird Sandsturms Schülerin Ampferpfote zur Kriegerin Ampferschweif ernannt. Ihre Brüder wurden schon vorher zu Kriegern ernannt, da Ampferschweif von einem Monster an der Schulter verletzt wurde und ihr Training unterbrechen musste. Sie weist Feuerstern darauf hin, dass die Feuer und Tiger- Prophezeiung bedeuten könnte, dass Eichhornpfote und Brombeerkralle die Clans vor dem Unheil beschützen würden. Mondschein Sie tröstet Feuerstern und bewahrt immer Ruhe, obwohl Katzen verschwinden oder sterben. Sie ermahnt Feuerstern Eichhornpfote nicht immer herumzukommandieren da sie dann sowieso das Gegenteil tut. Sie macht sich Sorgen um Eichhornpfote und hofft das sie bald zurückkehren wird. Sie ist sehr traurig als auch noch Blattpfote verschwindet. Morgenröte Sie ist überglücklich als ihre Tochter Eichhornpfote gemeinsam mit Brombeerkralle zurückkehrt und reist mit den anderen Waldkatzen zum See. thumb|left Die Welt der Clans Das Gesetz der Krieger Sie kommt in Weißpelz' Kurzgeschichte vor. Sie muss sich neben Feuerpfote stellen, und Weißpelz informiert sie, dass Feuerpfote keine Flöhe hat, da sie sich anscheinend nicht neben ihn stellen will. Außerdem weist Weißpelz sie darauf hin, dass sie aufhören soll mit einer Eidechse zu spielen, und es ist ihm egal, ob Feuerpfote weiß was das ist oder nicht. Sandsturm erzählt die Kurzgeschichte ''Ein ganz besonderes Hauskätzchen: Sandsturm erzählt. Warriors App Sandsturm hat während ihrer finalen Prüfung geschummelt, indem sie die Frischbeute einer anderen Katze ausgegraben hatte. Später bekommt sie jedoch Schuldgefühle und erzählt Blaustern davon. Sandsturm verspricht ihr daraufhin, soviel Frischbeute zu fangen, wie sie ausgegraben hatte. Familie *Mutter: Buntgesicht *Vater: Rotschweif *Großmütter: Swiftbreeze, Robinwing *Großväter: Adderfang, Fuzzypelt *Tanten: Tüpfelblatt, Glanzfell, Leopardenfuß, Frostfell *Onkel: Flickenpelz, Borkenpelz, Rabenpfote *Halbschwester: Rauchfell *Halbbruder: Aschenpelz *Cousinen: Rußpelz, Lichtherz, Ampferschweif, Mistkit, Nightkit *Cousins: Farnpelz, Dornenkralle, Regenpelz, Schlammfell, Graustreif, Tigerstern, Dunkelstreif, Langschweif *Nichten: Lärchenjunges, Buchenjunges, Icecloud *Neffen: Birchfall, Weidenpfote, Spinnenpfote, Foxleap *Gefährte: Feuerstern *Töchter: Eichhornschweif, Blattsee *Enkelin: Hollyleaf *Enkel: Lionblaze, Jayfeather Sonstiges *Sie hat WolkenClan-Blut in sich, da ihr Vater Rotschweif der Bruder von Tüpfelblatt ist. *In den Hörbuchversionen von In die Wildnis und Feuer und Eis wird sie als "Gelbpfote" und "Gelbwind" bezeichnet. *In Geheimnis des Waldes wird sie einmal mit goldenen Augen beschrieben. *In Geheimnis des Waldes und Vor dem Sturm wird sie als orangene Kätzin beschrieben. *In Vor dem Sturm wird sie als hellbraune Kätzin geschrieben. *In Vor dem Sturm wird sie als orangene Kätzin beschrieben. *In Gefährliche Spuren wird sie als hellbraune Kätzin beschrieben. *In Gefährliche Spuren wird sie als gelbe Kätzin beschrieben. *Eins von Blattsterns Jungen, Stormkit, wurde nach Sandsturm benannt. *In Stunde der Finsternis wird sie als hellbraun beschrieben, Seite 230 und 233 Quellen Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Hauptcharaktere Kategorie:Kätzin Kategorie:DonnerClan Kategorie:Krieger Kategorie:Mentor Kategorie:Königin Kategorie:Bluestar's Prophecy Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 1 Charaktere Kategorie:Feuersterns Mission Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 2 Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 3 Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 4 Charaktere Kategorie:Rabenpfotes Abenteuer Charaktere Kategorie:Secrets of the Clans Charaktere Kategorie:Das Gesetz der Krieger Charaktere Kategorie:Cats of the Clans Charaktere Kategorie:Battles of the Clans Charaktere Kategorie:Warriors App Charaktere